Trouble Sleeping
by Jade of Purple
Summary: John has been having nightmares, but refuses to tell anyone about them. TeylaJohn
1. Chapter 1

Trouble Sleeping

Summary: John has been having nightmares, but refuses to tell anyone about them. TeylaJohn

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I wish I did.

This was just an idea that popped into my head a few days ago. Hope you like it..

-------------------------

"Colonel we're under attack from Wraith darts." A voice yelled over the ear piece in John's ear.

"What? Report your position." John replied grabbing his gun and running into the halls.

He expected to see people panicking and scrambling through the hallway but there was no one other than him.

"I repeat, report your position." He yelled, but there was no response.

He raced towards the control room, and as he got closer he could hear the rapid beating of his heart. Time seemed to slow down as the world around him felt as if it was shifting.

"John!" Teyla's voice suddenly called out to him. She was standing only a few yards away. "You must help us. The others have been wounded."

"I'm coming." He yelled , but before he could even blink there was suddenly an explosion. And John could only watch as Teyla became engulfed in the fire.

"Nooooo!" He shouted as he was thrown back by the impact.

Suddenly while gasping for air John opened his eyes to find himself in his room surrounded by darkness. This wasn't the first time he had, had a dream like that; but this one had felt more real than the last.

"It was just a dream." He told himself as he panted heavily.

He sat up and tried in vein to clam himself down. For some reason he could still feel the heat of the fire nipping at his skin; could still feel the fear that had grabbed hold of his heart as he helplessly watched the flames engulf Teyla.

"Damn it, snap out of it John." He said as if it were a command.

However he still couldn't shake the lingering feeling of dread. 'Maybe I could just check on her, just to prove that she's okay.' He thought to himself, but quickly dismissed the idea once he glanced at the clock beside him and saw that it was a little pass two in the morning.

With a heavy sigh he stood up and walked into his bathroom. He then turned on the faucet and splashed his face with water, hoping to drive away the remaining memories of the nightmare. For a second he thought it had worked but then when he looked up at the mirror all he could see was Teyla's face as she called out to him.

Angrily he punched the wall causing pain to shoot up from his hand, but he didn't care because all he wanted was for the images to disappear. However no matter what he did he couldn't get them out of his head. And before he knew it, he had walked out of his room barefooted; his body refused to tell his mind where he was going until it was too late. Within minutes he found himself standing outside of Teyla's door wearing only his pajamas.

"This is stupid." He said to himself, but continued to stand there debating whether or not to leave.

He knew that he was being silly and that she was perfectly fine, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that dream had left on him. Hastily he passed his hands over the controls before he could change his mind.

Her doors opened to reveal a dark room, semi-lit by the light of the stars. John took a cautious step inside waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

A few feet away from him, he could make out the outline of Teyla's body on the bed. Her face was turned towards him as she slept. He stood there for a minute and watched the slight rise and fall of her body, telling him that she was breathing.

Releasing a sigh of relief John turned to leave, but as he did so Teyla began to wake. She opened her eyes to see the retreating form of someone leaving her room. Her vision was blurred but she could vaguely make out the outline of the person.

"John?" She whispered, but it was too late and her doors had already shut behind him.

TBC

I hope you liked it, and if you did then leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble Sleeping Ch. 2**

The feeling of someone watching her was what awoken Teyla from her slumber. She opened her eyes and tried to blink away the blurriness that covered her vision. It took her only a second to realize that someone was standing in her doorway. Quietly she watched as the figure stepped out of her room, and almost instantly she knew who it was.

"John?" She mumbled, but the door to her room had already closed behind him.

For a few moments she laid there and stared at the door as if hoping that it would offer her some kind of explanation. Gradually she sat up and glanced around the room as she tried to clear her head. None of this made any sense to her, and she struggled to rationalize his strange behavior.

She, along with everyone else, had known that something was troubling him, but in true John fashion he had refused to speak about it with anyone. Over the last few days she watched as his appearance slowly became more tired and pale, and his moods darkened.

Only a few people knew that he was having trouble sleeping, but no one knew exactly why. And it seemed as if things would only get worse before they got better.

"This has gone on long enough." Teyla spoke into the darkness.

With a heavy but determined sigh she pushed the covers off of her and got out of bed. She quickly slipped on a pair of shoes and walked out of her room. She didn't bother to stop and think about what she would say once she saw him. Her main focus at that moment was to just get to his room.

It took her only a few minutes to reach his door. She hesitated for a second before knocking. She could hear him getting up to answer the door; and once John realized that it was her standing outside his room he momentarily lost the ability to speak.

"…Teyla, what are you doing up?" His expression was that of a deer caught in headlights and his throat suddenly felt dry as he continued to stare at her. Silently he prayed that he hadn't woken her up when he went into her room earlier.

"John, I need to speak with you." She said leaving no room for argument.

"Um… sure come in." He stepped aside to let her in, but took a few seconds to calm himself down before he turned to her face.

Teyla mentally took a deep breath knowing that this conversation would not be an easy one. There was no point in dancing around the issue and so she decided to simply come out and say it.

"I saw you." She knew he immediately understood what she meant because his face had quickly changed, and his expression became guarded.

John had to stop himself from cursing under his breath as he turned away from her and roughly passed his hand through his already messy hair. He tried to come up with some kind of excuse but could think of nothing. He opened his mouth to speak but the words refused to come out.

"Whatever it is that is bothering you will not go away by simply ignoring it." She took a step closer to him.

John clenched his jaw as he fought with the emotions raging inside him. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to think about why he was having those dreams or what they truly meant.

"Look Teyla, I get what you're doing but I really don't want to get into this right now." He turned back to her; and some how his words had come out angrier than he had meant them to be.

"John, I am not leaving this room until you have told me what is going on." Her voice was filled with determination, and he knew that she would not back down no matter what he did.

While she stared into his eyes he felt as if she could see right through him; as if at that moment all that mattered to her was him. Just the thought of that, made a part of him want to walk out of his room and leave her and these feelings behind him; but the sudden touch of her hand on his arm made all those thoughts abruptly disappear.

John released a frustrated sigh, as he realized that he was fighting a losing battle.

"They're just dreams." He mumbled as if he were trying to convince himself of that.

"What were the dreams about?" She whispered but immediately felt him tense up.

At that moment she thought that he was going to pull away from her. She was just about to say something when he finally answered.

"You died," He said barely above a whisper. "And I couldn't do anything to save you." The words were harder to say out loud than he had thought they would be. "They're just dreams." He repeated. "But the last one felt so damn real...I just had to…" He clenched his jaw again as he tried to stop the image of her death from entering his mind.

"Had to make sure that I was fine." She said finishing his sentence.

Her grip on his arm slightly tightened as his words slowly sunk in. Teyla could hear the pain in his voice, and could see the misery in his eyes as he looked away from her. His face had an empty expression on it as if he were reliving a memory.

Teyla took another step closer to him and lifted her other hand up to touch the side of his face, pulling him from his dream like daze. He looked almost startled when her hand touched his cheek, and he gazed at her as if he had just remembered that she was standing directly in front of him.

"I am right here." She mumbled softly, knowing that he had probably been lost in the images from his nightmare. 'I will always be here.' She whispered in her mind too afraid to speak the words out loud.

John's heart chose that very moment to begin beating faster, and a small feeling of hope momentarily flickered inside him. He slowly closed his eyes, as the calming sounds of the night swiftly surrounded them; and almost instinctively both of them leaned in and touched their foreheads together.

Her hands drifted to his shoulders, while his hands moved to rest on her waist without him realizing it. After mere seconds had passed he felt as she began to pull away. She abruptly stopped and looked up at him with a questioning expression on her face. It was then that he realized his hands were still on her waist, stopping her from fully moving away from him. His mind yelled for him to let her go, but his body refused to listen.

Teyla could feel the blood racing through her veins as she stared into his eyes. It soon became harder to think straight when she suddenly felt the heat of his body against hers. She wasn't sure which one of them had moved closer, but at that moment it really didn't matter.

Gradually the world around them began to melt away, as her lips lightly touched his in a soft caress. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he held her tightly, molding her body into his and deepening the kiss.

**TBC**

Hoped you liked it, and if you did leave a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Moments passed by unnoticed until the need to breathe forced them to pull apart. They were slightly out of breath as they stared at one another. Almost afraid that if one of them moved, the spell like trance they were in would break.

However slowly the realization of what had just happened dawned on them, and with it came thoughts of doubts and uncertainties. Reality was hell bent on reminding them of where they were and the consequences their actions might lead to.

John tried in vein to clear his mind and focus only on what he was feeling. There was so much he wanted to tell her but the words refused to come out. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't say anything.

Teyla watched him closely and prayed that it wasn't regret she saw in his eyes. Seconds ticked by and when she could no longer take the silence, she began to pull out of his arms.

The air around them soon became filled with tension as an awkward silence settled within the room. Both were waiting for the other to say something, anything that would end this dreaded stillness.

Teyla looked away from him, trying to hide the hurt that was no doubt evident in her eyes. 'This is ridiculous.' She thought to herself. 'I should not have come here.' She momentarily closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. Taking a deep breath she turned back to him, her face almost expressionless.

John stood there unable to do or say anything as he watched her guard go back up. Inside of him he was fighting with himself trying to quickly figure out what to do before it was too late.

The rational side of him told him that what he felt was wrong and that he never should have kissed her. For a moment there he had begun to listen to that part of his brain, had begun to believe that this never should have happened; but then he suddenly remembered the dizzying waves that had traveled throughout his body when he felt her lips against his. And he realized that he couldn't spend another day without constantly reliving that feeling.

"Teyla…" He began to say only to have her cut him off.

"This was a mistake." Her voice was low and her body was tense as she spoke.

John felt as if she had just physically punched him and knocked the air out from his lungs. He stared at her dumbfounded and made no move to deny her words. Instead he stood there like a fool, and was about to just watch her walk away from this, away from him.

Teyla turned around and paused before moving towards the door. She didn't want to hear an apology or an excuse. And she didn't think that she could handle it if he said that he regretted it. So she decided to give them both an easy way out; even though every fiber in her being was screaming for her to turn around and demand that he say something, anything that would indicate that what she had just felt between them was real.

"Good night, John." She said over her shoulder as traitorous tears formed in her eyes.

'Wait! Don't!' He yelled in his mind as the fear of losing her filled every nerve in his body. 'Damn it say something.' He was practically pleading with himself.

She was just one step away from the door when his voice suddenly caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Stay." He whispered so low that she almost didn't hear it.

**TBC**

_Kind of a short chapter but I wanted to update while I still had access to a computer._

_If you liked it leave a review. They're the only things that remind me to keep on writing, cause writers block can be such a pain. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble Sleeping**

**Chapter 4**

"Stay." He whispered so low that she almost didn't hear it.

It took a moment for John to realize that he had said the word out loud. And instantly a different type of panic began to form inside him. He was showing his vulnerability, something that a part of him had vowed he would never do. He almost wished that he hadn't said anything, almost but not quite.

Teyla was silent as she stood in front of the door, with her back still turned towards him. She could barely breathe as she fought with the emotions threatening to overcome her. She tried to tell herself that he did not fully understand what he was asking her, but deep down she knew he did.

The silence between them became almost deafening, until she finally turned around. Gone was the expressionless mask she had hid behind before, and now he could clearly see the doubts and questions in her eyes. She still didn't say anything, and instead it seemed as if she were waiting for him to explain, to tell her why he had said what he did.

He glanced towards the floor as if too afraid to see her reaction as he spoke. "I want you to stay… stay here with me." As he said the last few words he looked back at her.

Teyla understood what it cost him just to say those words to her, and she had to fight the urge to simply agree with his request and forget about everything else. She momentarily closed her eyes and tried in vein to clear her thoughts.

John could tell that she was struggling to figure out what to do, struggling to make sense of this. And the panic inside him grew until he could no longer take it. Once again his body began to move on its own, ignoring the attempts of his mind to stop it.

Teyla opened her eyes when she felt a soft caress against her cheek. She was slightly surprised to find John standing right in front of her. Suddenly all the reasoning and excuses she had been thinking about vanished, leaving her with only one thought.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, even though her hands had already begun to reach for him.

He could only nod in response as he stared into her eyes.

A moment later her lips met his in a short but sweet kiss before they slowly made their way towards the small bed. Almost hesitantly she laid down as he did the same. They both laid on their sides, facing one another, with shy like smiles playing on their lips. Gradually one of his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him as she rested a hand on his chest.

John felt as exhaustion began to consume him, and for the first time in years he felt the lull of sweet dreams calling to him, instead of the screeching of haunting nightmares.

**TBC**

I'm not exactly sure which direction I want to take with their "relationship" but I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be a little more humorous.

Leave a review if you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble Sleeping**

**Chapter 5**

Teyla slowly drifted awake unable to block out the sounds of the insistent chimes of someone at the door. She was just about to shout for them to wait a moment when she realized that she was leaning against something warm. She gradually opened her eyes and found herself staring at John's sleeping form. Suddenly everything that happened last night came rushing back.

She couldn't help but take this chance to watch him as he slept, and she almost smiled at the goofy grin he had on his face but then she remembered her reason for waking up.

"John." She whispered, as she lightly shook him.

He mumbled something in his sleep before snuggling closer to her.

"John, wake up." She said with more urgency in her voice. And this time she shook him a little harder.

"I'm awake …." He replied rather unconvincingly, with his eyes still closed.

"Someone is at your door, and I obviously can not answer it." She whispered.

That seemed to do the trick because in an instant he was wide awake.

"Damn it." He said under his breath as they both quickly got off the bed. "Bathroom," He whispered, knowing she would understand.

Teyla grabbed her slippers and all but ran into the bathroom. John waited a few seconds before moving to open the door. Who ever it was, he hoped that whatever they had to say wouldn't take long.

John opened the door and had to stop himself from groaning out loud.

"I see you're finally up."

"Rodney what are you doing here?" John did little to hide his annoyance.

"Well actually I figured that you would be pleased to know that I have decided to write a memoir of my life and my many great accomplishments. Including the countless times I have single handedly saved the lives of everyone on Atlantis; not to mention the hundreds of other people throughout this galaxy that are alive because of yours truly." He pointed to himself as if waiting for applause.

"That's great and all but I'm…"

"I know I know I couldn't possible hope to publish this back on earth for the public to read seeing as how aliens and such aren't supposed to exist in the first place. But no worries I'm planning to make enough copies for all the personnel on Atlantis and at Stargate Command."

"Rodney listen I'm still a little tired so do you mind?"

"What are you talking about it's almost 10am. What time were you planning on getting up?" Rodney paused as if to let John answer then seemingly changed his mind. "Well anyway like I was saying I'm …." Rodney started to say but was cut off by Zelanka's voice coming from his earpiece, asking him to get down to one of the labs. "Oh great I wonder what they managed to break now." He said out loud then walked away without giving John a second glance.

"He's gone." John called out after closing the door.

A moment later Teyla emerged from the bathroom. John turned towards her and saw that she had slipped on her slippers.

"That was kind of a close call." He said with a small grin.

"Yes it was." She found herself smiling back.

"Teyla about last night," He paused as he began to look around the room as if searching for what to say.

"Perhaps we should talk about it later. Besides I should probably be going, the last thing we need is for someone to see me in your quarters." She began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, that's true." He followed her then stopped her before she could open it. "Maybe I should check to make sure no one's in the hallway."

She moved to the side as he opened the door and poked his head out.

"It's all clear." He said after he pulled his head back into the room.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

She stepped into the doorway then stopped and quickly turned around. John didn't have time to react when he felt her kiss him lightly on the lips before she pulled away and left. Almost dumbfounded he stood there for a few seconds longer, leaning on his doorway with a goofy grin placed proudly on his face.

* * *

The cafeteria was almost empty when John finally left his room in search of something to eat. He picked up a tray then grabbed a sandwich and a couple of other things before he began to look for a seat. He spotted Ronon's form hunched over a table in the corner, then made his way towards him.

"Hey," John said as he took a seat across from the other man, who only nodded in response as he continued to eat his food.

"You look better." Ronon said as he took another bite of his meal. When he saw the puzzled look on John's face, he decided to explain. "You've been looking like crap lately, and today you don't."

"Thanks, I think." He started to eat his sandwich.

"So have you seen Teyla?"

"What? … No, no I haven't. Why?" John stuttered as he tried not to choke.

"We were supposed to have a sparring session earlier, but she didn't show." Ronon replied as he began to watch the other man more closely.

"Oh, sorry about that," He said absent mindedly.

"Why? It's not like it was your fault."

"Yeah, I only said it just to … you know…." John shrugged and took another bit of his sandwich hoping that Ronon would drop the subject. "What?" John asked when he realized that Ronon was still looking at him.

"Nothing," He replied but didn't bother to wipe the skeptical expression off his face.

After a few long moments of silence John suddenly got up.

"I just remembered that I was supposed to do something earlier. I'll see you later." He grabbed his tray and left.

Ronon watched his retreating form, knowing that the other man was hiding something. He turned his attention back to the plate in front of him and continued eating. Minutes passed by and only a hand full of people had wandered into the cafeteria. Ronon finished off his plate, got up and was about to throw his trash away when he saw Teyla walk into the cafeteria.

"I was looking for you earlier." He said to her once she got close enough.

"Oh, I am sorry about that, I must have forgotten." She replied with an apologetic smile.

"Where were you? I came by your room and you weren't there."

"Umm… I was …." She spoke slowly as if trying to stall.

"Oh good you're both here." Rodney walked up to them, unknowingly saving Teyla from answering Ronon's question. "Now I can tell you about my exciting news."

Teyla was more than happy to change the subject. "Yes, your memoirs." She replied without realizing her mistake.

"Wait, how did you find out about it?" Rodney asked with a slightly confused expression.

"John told me earlier." She said quickly when two pairs of eyes turned to her.

"That's funny I just talked to him and he said that he hadn't seen you yet." A knowing smirk appeared on Ronon's face as he spoke.

"I…just bumped into him in the hallway a moment ago." Teyla gave them both a forced smile.

"I bet you did." Ronon replied.

Teyla slightly raised her eyebrow at the doubtfulness she heard in his voice. While Rodney stood there between the two of them and wondered what the hell was going on.

**TBC**

* * *

_I had to throw in some Ronon and Rodney into the mix. I didn't want the whole story to revolve around John's room; though that might not be a bad idea. lol._

_Hoped you liked it, leave a review if you did:)_


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to mention the time setting for this story, cause I wasn't sure how long it would be.

This story takes place around the beginning of season 4, just so you know. ;)

**Chapter 6**

Somehow Teyla had managed to excuse herself from Ronon and Rodney, and had quickly made her way out of the cafeteria. Though at the moment her grumbling stomach was making her regret doing so. She tried to ignore her body's demand for food as she walked through the hallway, not exactly sure where she was heading. All she knew was that she needed to be alone, and clear her mind.

She stepped into a transporter and went to a part of the city, where she knew that she would find some peace and quiet. She then headed towards one of the piers, and almost sighed in relief when she felt the cool breeze flowing around her. She was filled with a moment of calmness, before her brain promptly reminded her why she was there in the first place.

Things between John and her had changed so quickly, that she wasn't sure what she should do, or even what all of it meant. It was obvious that he wanted to be more than just friends, and she did feel the same way. So then why did she still feel so uncertain about this?

Teyla was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door behind her open. She nearly groaned with frustration, as she waited for whoever it was that had stolen her moment of peace, to either speak up or leave.

"Looks like I'm not the only one trying to find a hiding place." John's voice instantly made her feelings of irritation vanish.

Teyla turned halfway around to face him as a smile gradually appeared on her face. "I guess not."

John took a small step onto the pier. "Mind if I join you?" His smile had a boyish charm to it that she doubted very few could resist.

"Of course not," she answered, and watched as he moved to stand in front of her. "I believe that Ronon suspects something is going on between you and I."

"Well, that's good." He replied, and could see that his answer surprised her.

"Why is that?"

"Because, that means that there is something going on with us." His smile widened.

"Perhaps," she said in an almost nonchalant tone. "I have not decided yet." She tried hard to not laugh at the sudden comical expression that covered his face.

"Haven't decided yet?" He said repeating her words. "What am I, on some kind of waiting list?"

"Am I not on one as well?" She questioned, hinting at the large number of women who were infatuated with him.

John slightly shook his head as he took a step closer to her, making it so that their bodies just barely touched. "You should know that you're the only name on my list." He said truthfully.

"Is that so?" Teyla couldn't stop herself from smiling, as she lifted her hands to rest on his arms.

"Yeah, it is." John placed his hands on her waist, but as he was about to pull her closer she placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

Her expression turned serious. "And what about the others?" She asked. "If your superiors find out…" She didn't bother finishing her sentence; she knew that he would understand.

John didn't hesitate before answering. "Who says they have to know."

**TBC**

_Kind of short, but hope you still liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you thought about it._

_I tried to make them getting together a little bit on the subtle side. That way it wasn't all high school, with them going "Do you like me, cause I like you?" "You like me? I like you too."_

_Cause that's a little annoying. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Days had passed by since the first night Teyla had slept in John's room; and unknown to her John's nightmares had continued. Though they were occurring much less often, John still found himself fighting to tell the difference between the dreams and reality. On nights such as this one he almost dreaded going to sleep, unsure whether the night would bring calming dreams or turbulent nightmares.

He had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling for nearly an hour. It almost seemed as if he was trying to stop sleep from taking hold of his body while he waited for the sun to rise. However the exhaustion he felt demanded that he rest, but as soon as he closed his eyes a feeling of panic came over him, forcing his eyes back open.

"Damn it." He whispered into the darkness of his room.

He could almost feel the nightmares patiently waiting for him; and for that reason alone his mind refused to listen to his body's need for rest. With a heavy sigh he slowly got up and slipped on a pair of sneakers before leaving his room. The hallways were empty as he made his way aimlessly around the city, unsure where exactly he was going. He continued like this for several long minutes until he heard the faint sound of a television coming from the recreation room. He hesitated a second before entering the room. A smile appeared on his face the moment he saw who was sitting on the couch. Teyla turned and smiled at him as he walked in and sat down beside her.

"What are you watching?" He asked, then glanced towards the screen and saw what looked like a wildlife documentary.

"It is about lions." She answered and tried not to laugh when he yawned and none too subtly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What?" He said innocently.

Teyla simply shook her head and didn't bother to reply as she turned back to the screen. They watched the rest of the documentary in silence, and by the end of it their bodies had somehow moved closer together and Teyla's head was now resting against his shoulder.

As the credits began to roll Teyla moved and grabbed the remote, turning the television and DVD player off. John slightly shifted in his seat and stretched out his arms, this time it was a real yawn that escaped from his lips. His body was exhausted and he knew that his face showed it.

"Are you all right?" Teyla asked as she watched him try to wipe the tiredness from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He felt another yawn coming up, but forced it back down.

Teyla's expression turned slightly serious and he immediately knew what she was going to say next.

"The dreams have not stopped, have they?"

He momentarily looked away from her, and tried to decide whether or not to just tell her the truth. As much as he wanted to tell her that it wasn't a big deal, he found himself unwilling to lie to her; even over something as minor as this.

"No, they haven't." He paused before continuing. "But I'm dealing with them."

"By avoiding sleep?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, but so far it's not working too well." He tried to lighten the mood.

"John…"

"It's getting pretty late; we should both probably get to bed." He said interrupting her as he stood up.

He held out his hand for her with an almost pleading expression on his face. Teyla stared at him for a moment before nodding, and taking his hand as she also stood up. It seemed as if all of Atlantis was asleep as they made their way through the hallways hand in hand, something that they rarely had the chance to do. They arrived at John's room first.

"So I guess this is good night." He slowly pulled her into his arms as he said this.

"Good night." She whispered then softly kissed him on the lips.

Teyla pulled away from him, and instead of heading to her own quarters she opened his door and walked right into his room. She then went and laid down on his bed as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to do. Teyla had decided earlier to take matters into her own hands, and hoped that somehow her presence would ease John's nightmares.

John watched with slight amazement as Teyla covered herself with a blank before looking back at him.

"Are you not planning on sleeping?" She asked, but didn't wait for his reply before she closed her eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position.

A small chuckle escaped from John's lips as he closed the door behind him and quickly made his way to the bed. And as he laid down and wrapped his arms around her, he silently prayed for the night to last just a little bit longer.

**TBC**

There was supposed to be another part to this but my brain was refusing to corporate and I didn't want to take any more time to update. Hopefully I'll be done with the next chapter a little quicker.

I hope you still liked it. Leave a review if you did :)


End file.
